libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberal Libertarian Party
|ideology = Libertarianism |headquarters = Buenos Aires, Argentina |international = Interlibertarians |website = www.liberallibertario.org }} The Libertarian Party (Spanish: Partido Liberal Libertario) is a political party from Argentina founded in 2009. It defines itself both as a classical liberal and libertarian party. Overview Its political platform advocates limited government, free markets and individual liberties including freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of the press, right to privacy and strong civil liberties. It advocates the values of the 1853 Constitution. Its goals are to limit the government intrusion on individual liberty, reduce government spending, lower taxes on everybody, balance the budget, reduce regulations and promote free trade. Their slogan is "Individual rights, free market and non-aggression" The party emphasize the role of free markets and individual achievement as the primary factors behind economic prosperity. To this end, they favor laissez-faire economics, fiscal conservatism, and the promotion of personal responsibility over welfare programs. A leading economic theory advocated is supply-side economics. The party have morally opposed to increase the public debt and rise taxes, and proposed reduce government spending as an alternative. History The party started after a group of people discussed in a Facebook group called "I want a liberal party in Argentina" ( ). Note that the word "liberal" referred to classical liberalism as oppose to neoliberalism. Because of the lack of representation in the country's political spectrum, the group decided to create their own party. Judge María Romilda Servini de Cubría is handling the legal recognition of the newly created party. The party is currently campaigning to get 4000 members in order to be able to take part in the 2013 election. Protests The Liberal Libertarian Party has been criticizing the policies implemented in Argentina since their foundation (e.g., doing a parody of an advertisement about taxes ), but the party acquired the media attention on March 2011 when they asked Buenos Aires governor Mauricio Macri to lift a ruling on motels which doesn't allow the entrance of more than two people per room, arguing it was a violation of private property rights. The party said it should be up to the owner to decide the admission policies of his business, and not the State. The party suggested closing the CONEAU (National Commission for University Evaluation and Accreditation) arguing it's not only a misuse of taxpayers money but also an attempt to academic independence. They also protested against the state public founding of the TV program named "6,7,8" alleging taxpayers should not fund official propaganda. On April 2011, a controversy rise when Horacio González, director of the national library, ask to avoid choosing Nobel Prize in Literature Mario Vargas Llosa as the inaugural speaker at the Buenos Aires International Book Fair after Vargas Llosa criticized the Argentine government. On the inauguration day, party members show up and held a demonstration in support of Vargas Llosa, who gave the inaugural speech without incidents. On May 2011, party members took part in the Global Marijuana March in Buenos Aires under the slogan The State is a bad trip ( ). The Liberal Libertarian Party support marijuana legalization claiming the State should respect individual actions as long they do not harm another individual's freedom. The party argue that prohibition violates article 19 of the constitution They also demanded dismissal of the charges against Matías Faray, who was detained for cannabis cultivation. On July 1, the party went to the main building of Argentina's tax agency AFIP ( ) to protest in a pacific way against the high tax rate. They did a symbolic clousure of the tax agency as a celebration of Tax Freedom Day. Also the party criticized the Federal Coparticipation law, the use of taxpayers money on funding bankrupted airline Aerolíneas Argentinas and the use of retiree's money on Soccer for Everybody ( ). In January 2012, the party criticized the government's smart card SUBE ( , ), a card used to travel by bus, train and subway. The citizen who doesn't use the government's SUBE card will have to pay a higher price for the ticket. As the person must give personal information to the government to obtain one of this cards, and the card logs date, time and location of each ride, the Liberal Libertarian Party said the card is a step forward from the government against the privacy of citizens. They proposed an exchange of cards between users as a form of peaceful protest. (Video) Months later, a controversy rise when an independent newswpapper found out irregularities in the call for bids process of SUBE as it cost $10 million (ARS) more than the second most expensive bid. After the press found fake employees with fake résumés and a fake office address , the government decided to cancel the contract with the company that supervised the card. From May 2012, Argentina's tax agency (AFIP) forced banks to ask authorization in order to sell United States dollars to citizens. The buyer must notify to AFIP his income and they decide how many dollars he can buy. Also, the foreign currency market is restricted to entities approved by the Central Bank. This restrictions to buy dollars led to an increase in black market activity. The party believes the people has the constitutional right to use and dispose their private property as they wish , so they protested against the restrictions by buying/selling dollars in small units to the public, without proper government authorization, at Buenos Aires Central Business District. AFIP security agents were present at the beginning of the protest but left when the media arrived. (Video) The original protest won the attention of the national press and a few news agencies from other countries. See also * Classical liberalism * Libertarianism * Austrian School * Political parties References External links * Partido Liberal Libertario Official web site. * * Category:Liberal parties in Argentina Category:Libertarian parties Category:Political parties in Argentina Category:Libertarianism in Argentina